Jangan Sampai Ketahuan!
by karikazuka
Summary: Gintoki mati-matian menyembunyikan sesosok gadis di balik selimut ranjang rumah sakitnya. / SA arc \Gintoki x Sacchan/ Warning T plus!


**Jangan Sampai Ketahuan!**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning T+!**

 **Based from Gintama 2015 eps 42, the last eps of Shogun Assassination Arc**

 **Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Gintoki membuka kedua kelopak matanya kala mendengar suara kain bergesekan di atas ranjangnya. Lelaki itu mendesah keras, tepat saat sesuatu menimpa sisi perutnya yang untungnya tidak terluka.

"Hati-hati di mana kau meletakkan tanganmu, kau membuatnya makin sakit," gumam Gintoki berat. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari selang infus menyibak selimut hijau jelek yang sejak beberapa hari lalu setia menemani tidurnya itu.

Sudah bisa ia tebak siapa yang berada di balik selimutnya tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ninja wanita, mesum, _stalker,_ dan masokis satu ini?

Gadis itu terkejut, melepas di mana kedua tangannya berpijak dan berganti posisi menjadi duduk. "Ma-mana yang sakit?" tanya Sacchan sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh mana yang membuat lelaki tersayangnya itu tersakiti.

"Aah, lupakan saja. Mau apa kau kemari?" Gintoki menampik pelan tangan kecil yang menggerayangi perutnya itu dan menghela napas kesal. Diliriknya gadis itu dengan mata merahnya, melihat beberapa goresan luka yang mengering di tubuh gadis itu.

Sacchan nampak malu-malu dan memainkan ujung pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya dengan kedua tangan. "Kupikir kau kesepian di kamar ini, ja-jadi aku ingin menemanimu—kyaa!" katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri, aku tidak butuh ditemani oleh perempuan mesum sepertimu," jawab Gintoki dengan pandangan malas, mendorong jidat gadis yang berada di atasnya itu dengan telunjuk kanannya dan mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi bersandar.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku janji Gin- _san_!" Gadis itu protes, namun tak didengarkan oleh Gintoki sama sekali. "Aku cuma ingin tahu keadaanmu," tambah gadis itu tak menyerah, sambil mengambil tangan kanan Gintoki yang berada di dahinya dan membawanya di atas pahanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Gintoki pelan, kali ini pasrah saja karena seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan ia terlalu malas untuk marah-marah.

Sacchan menggeleng, memajukan tubuhnya mendekati wajah lelaki itu dan mengelus pipi kiri Gintoki yang ditutupi kapas dan plester pelan-pelan. "Kau membuatku takut, Gin- _san_ ," kata Sacchan dengan senyuman pedih. "Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja dengan luka seperti ini?" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Gintoki memandang dalam diam gadis yang berada di hadapannya tersebut, kemudian berkata pelan, "Lihat siapa yang bicara, kau sendiri juga terluka, kan?"

"Maaf Gin- _san_."

"Kalau kau minta maaf soal kebiasaanmu menguntit, aku akan memaafkannya kalau kau berhenti melakukannya," kata Gintoki dengan pandangan seriusnya. Sungguh, ia akan sangat berterima kasih malah.

"Maaf karena aku sudah membawamu ke keadaan yang berbahaya," kata Sacchan pelan, tidak menanggapi kata-kata Gintoki sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin ia akan berhenti menguntit pria pujaannya ini kan?

Gintoki menghela napas berat dan berkata, "Aku datang bukan karena permintaanmu, tapi Si Wasir itu yang memintanya. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu atau siapapun."

"Tapi—"

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku?" potong Gintoki menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan tatapan malas.

Sacchan berkedip dua kali, memandang posisi mereka yang berbahaya sekaligus mengejutkan siapapun yang bisa saja datang dari pintu dibelakang tubuhnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mundur maupun beringsut menjauh.

Karena apa? Karena Gin- _san_ dalam keadaan tidak berdaya! Ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan adegan mesra sekaligus porno!

Gadis itu malah beringsut mendekat dan berkata, "Kau ingin aku mendekat seperti ini?"

"Oi-oi, ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sehingga _mood_ -mu gampang berubah?" Gintoki merasakan napas Sacchan sudah menerpa ujung hidungnya, namun ia tetap bergeming. "Padahal kau sudah hampir membuatku bergairah beberapa detik yang lalu," tambahnya sebelum menyambar bibir gadis itu pelan dan merengkuhnya lembut.

Sacchan terlonjak pelan, serangan ini membuat seluruh pikirannya buyar seketika. Ia membalas ciuman itu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala Gintoki dan meremas rambut perak itu pelan.

"G-Gin- _san_ ," desah gadis itu di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Kau membuatku nyaris gila," kata Gintoki setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka dan bergerak menciumi rahang gadis itu kasar. Pikirannya terbang pada saat melihat gadis di dalam rengkuhannya itu dihunus pedang oleh temannya yang sudah setengah gila itu. "Takasugi sialan," gumamnya marah, seraya memindahkan ciumannya ke lekukan leher gadis itu.

Sacchan hanya membalasnya dengan pekikan kecil, karena Gintoki menggigit lekukan lehernya dan mengisapnya pelan. Pakaian rumah sakitnya yang berupa kimono tipis itu melonggar, menyembulkan sebagian dadanya yang dibalut perban.

"Sakit?" tanya Gintoki saat lelaki itu meraba tubuhnya dan menciumnya kembali.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan memeluk Gintoki erat-erat. "G-Gin- _san_ —"

"Gin- _san_ , aku masuk ya."

 _KONOYAROU!_

Gintoki melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mendorong Sacchan untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, sementara ia mengubah posisinya kembali berbaring seperti sebelumnya. Dalam hati lelaki itu merasa dongkol setengah mati terhadap Shinpachi yang dengan tidak berdosanya masuk sambil membawa keranjang buah di tangannya.

"Y-yo," sapa Gintoki kaku. Ia diam-diam melirik selimut hijaunya. Apa gundukannya tidak terlihat aneh? Apa tidak ada yang mencurigakan? "A-ada apa Shinpachi, tumben kau datang kemari," kata Gintoki dengan suara pelan, takut terdengar kalau ia panik.

"Apa yang kaukatakan, aku dan Kagura- _chan_ 'kan setiap hari datang kemari," jawab Shinpachi dengan tatapan malas. Apa bosnya itu terbentur sesuatu saat pertarungannya dengan Takasugi sehingga daya ingatnya jadi rusak? Atau baut di kepalanya hilang satu?

"O-oo," balas Gintoki tidak jelas, namun keringat dingin sudah sangat jelas terlihat di seluruh wajahnya.

Bagaimana kalau bocah ini tahu siapa yang ia sembunyikan di bawah selimutnya?!

"Gin- _san_ , keringatmu banyak sekali, apa hawanya terlalu panas? Buka saja selimut—"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak panas kok! Kata siapa ini keringat? Ini hanya sisa air yang muncrat ketika aku minum tadi!" potong gintoki cepat sambil mengeratkan selimutnya secara spontan.

Sacchan yang berada di dalam selimut juga tidak kalah berdebar-debar. Bukan karena ketahuan—sebenarnya ia tidak masalah kalau ketahuan—hanya saja ... Tangannya, kakinya, wajahnya sedang dalam posisi ...

Ah! Pipi gadis itu memanas seketika.

Gintoki melihat Shinpachi duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Lelaki itu mulai panik, dengan posisi duduk seperti itu akan makin mengundang perhatian gundukan yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

' _Apa gumpalannya terlihat wajar? Tidak terlihat bergerak-gerak, kan?'_ batin Gintoki melirik sekilas gundukan selimutnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di bawah selimut untuk menarik gadis yang ada di bawahnya itu makin merunduk.

"Ah!"

"AH! Gintoki berteriak keras untuk menutupi suara yang barusan terdengar samar dari balik selimutnya. "Shinpachi tolong ambilkan aku _nurse call_ di bawah ranjang! Cepat!"

"Eh, eh—kenapa? Baiklah!" Shinpachi membungkuk ke bagian bawah ranjang sementara Gintoki menyibak cepat selimutnya dan menatap Sacchan marah yang dibalas gadis itu dengan wajah memerah kaget sambil jari telunjuknya mengarah ke 'bagian berbahaya' lelaki itu.

Pipi lelaki itu memerah sedikit, sebelum ia berkata apapun terdengar Shinpachi mulai bergerak, sehingga ia merundukkan gadis itu kembali dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak ada _nurse call_ Gin- _san_ , apa mungkin ada di bawah kakimu?"

"Tidak ada, sudahlah tidak usah," jawab Gintoki cepat.

Shinpachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali Gin- _san_." Tapi ia hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian duduk kembali di atas kursinya dan berkata, "Gin- _san_ ... Apa ini yang terbaik, ya?"

Gintoki membuang wajahnya agak ke samping, takut sisa-sisa ekspresi malu dan kagetnya terlihat jelas oleh mata Shinpachi.

"Kita memang bisa menyelematkan nyawa Shogun- _sama_. Tapi Edo sudah ... Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini mulai sekarang?"

Lelaki berambut perak itu memalingkan wajahnya makin ke kanan dan berkata pelan, "Sebelum fajar."

"Eh?"

"Malam sebelum fajar adalah yang paling gelap," lanjutnya dengan sisa jantung yang masih berdegup kencang. Semoga, semoga saja dengan perkataan seriusnya ini Shinpachi tidak akan memandang ke mana-mana dan menemukan bagian bawah selimutnya mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Tapi jangan tutup matamu. Kalau kau menutup matamu dari kegelapan, kau tidak akan bisa melihat cahaya dari hari esok."

' _Apa, apa yang kubicarakan ini?!'_ Gintoki membatin dalam hati, namun mendengar suara Shinpachi yang sedikit terkejut dan tersentuh, ia yakin kata-katanya sudah berhasil mengena.

"Meskipun setelah ini, yang menanti kita adalah malam yang sangat gelap," katanya mengakhiri kata-kata bijaknya.

' _Untunglah, untunglah! Aku bisa melakukannya!'_

"Gin- _chan_! Gin- _chan_!

Terdengar suara ceria Kagura membuat Shinpachi menoleh dan Gintoki bergegas bangkit ke posisi bersandarnya. "Hm?" gumamnya pelan.

"Soyo- _chan_ mengirim surat!" gadis kecil itu menunjukkan selembar kertas putih yang terlipat dua dengan senyum cerianya, nampak begitu senang menunjukkan surat dari sahabatnya itu pada Gintoki.

"Hee?" Sacchan keluar dari persembunyiannya nampak begitu penasaran. Bagaimanapun ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua selepas perang panjang yang sudah semuanya lakukan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, plafon atap rumah sakit terbuka menampilkan Zenzou yang ternyata bersembunyi di atas atap meski dengan luka balut dan kruk di tangannya, nampak penasaran juga dengan isi surat yang dikirim oleh adik sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gintoki memandang marah pada Sacchan yang seenaknya keluar dari balik selimutnya, padahal ia sudah setengah mati menyembunyikan keberadaan gadis itu sedari tadi.

Sacchan kemudian duduk di atas kaki Gintoki bersemangat, diikuti Zenzou yang turun dari atap, dan Gintoki yang menghela napas kesal.

Shinpachi nampak kaget, tapi keterkejutannya teralihkan saat mendengarkan Kagura mulai membaca surat.

"Kau ..." bisik Gintoki di dekat telinga gadis berambut ungu panjang itu, tapi melihat Sacchan hanya melirik sebentar padanya dan mendengarkan lanjutan surat yang dibacakan Kagura membuat Gintoki mengurungkan kata-katanya dan ikut mendengarkan dengan perasaan dongkol.

Ia akan melakukan pembalasannya nanti. Pasti.

 **-The End-**

Aku tahu ini telat banget ficnya. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah berbulan-bulan lalu terpikirkan dan dituliskan cuma baru selesai sekarang. Dan yang kutahu juga banyak yang bikin pakai tema ini cuma tanganku gatel banget pengen nulis pakai versiku. Hehe, jadi mohon jangan dianggap plagiat ya :"D

Nyaris gak ada bahasa jepangnya, kalaupun ada, sudah biasa muncul di anime-nya, jadi gak aku tulis arti katanya. Dan juga, kata-kata Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang asli(?) aku langsung nyontek dari translate-an bahasa indo anime nya, males bongkar-bongkar manganya, terlalu baper soalnya :")

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Jelek? Review akan selalu dinantikan XD

Oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Sacchan bersuara kaget pas di balik selimut? :p #digaplok

Kesan dan pesannya selalu ditunggu ya!

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
